For Me My Love
by never-agan
Summary: Phoebe and Cole are together after everything and it's just one-shot of how they like it..   Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell Beta'd it


I woke up in the early morning from a very disturbing nightmare. For the last of a couple of weeks, I've woken up with a dreadful feeling. Cole and I are as happy as ever, but something will happen, like it always happens when we are happy.

I know I don't sound optimistic, but with a life like ours, it's better to be prepared. My sisters are finally starting to like Cole and to actually trust him. And, more importantly, he's started to believe in himself. And it's only a matter of tame when it will be easier for him to resist the evil within him. Of course, it always will be there but it's in all of us, just the pull is stronger to him.

As I was saying, I just hope we will get through it. But, at the moment, I just want to spend time with my husband because nothing matters without him.

And here next to me, my love sleeps peacefully with his both arms wrapped possessively around me. Just by looking at him, I get wetter, its erotic, seeing him that way. I simply want to kiss every inch of him. I want lick him from the very spot above his lip to his toe, I want to suck him, taste him. I want to tease him until he is so frustrated with me that he will use me just for his pleasure. I want him to fuck me as hard as he can...

I gently, so as not to wake him up, slide out of his hold on me and get under the blanket to his very exited morning wood. I thank God every day that he likes sleeping naked, because the view I get every morning is spectacular and at first gently start to suck at his balls. After a second, he began to move his hips in my face and to make noises. And after a minute, I feel his hands in my hair trying to bring my face closer to him. Just to tease him, I drag his hands out of my hair and show him that they have to stay just above his head. I started to lick my way up to his shaft and began to suck the top as hard as I can.

He tries to shove his hood in my mouth, but after I stop doing everything all together he gets the picture. I did this for the next couple of minutes. I would suck hard then I would withdraw just before he really starts to let himself go. I decided to spare him a little and shoved him in my mouth so completely that my nose reached his light soft hair.

I liked doing this to him, to taste him, to lick him, to suck him, to bite him, deep throat him. I love to feel him hit the back of my throat. I love that I can do this to him, to make him feel this way. By now, he was growling and purring. I started to flick my tongue around him and gaze my teeth against him gently. And when I felt he was just about to come, I released him with a "pop" and glanced at him. And what I saw nearly made me orgasm.

My sweaty love writhing and clutching his wrist above his head, his hair everywhere, eyes nearly black with lust. But I had to stand my ground if I want him to just fuck me senseless. So I tried to compose myself I just smiled at him and decided to slide out of the blanket.

Before my fingers even touched the blanket, he took me by my hair with both hands and made me look at him. He just looked at me smirking with menacing sparkle in his eyes and spoke for the first time this morning.

"If you wanted me to play rough darling All you had to do was ask. " And, with that, he showed my face toward his dick harshly all the way dawn and held me there. After a second, he wanted to change positions, so he helped me lay down on the bed with my face hanging upside down by the end of the bed and he himself got on his knees in front of the bed with his dick in front of my face.

"I am going to fuck you mouth, sugar, and I don't want you to move," that was all he said before he pried my mouth open with his fingers and filled it with his cock slowly inch by inch until it touched the very back of my throat and stayed there for a moment, then withdrew and showed it back in my mouth as hard as he could so that I gagged, but I started to breathe through the nose and prepared myself. He repeated it for a minute, slow but hard.

"I want to fuck your mouth faster and harder, so if it gets to be too much try to hit my head with your legs," and after that phrase he let himself go, he started to move fast and hard, he began chanting 'oh god ohh god ohhhh goood" together with his growling and purring.

"I going to come soon kitten. i want you to swallow everything I give you, " he said in a threatening tone and worked even harder and faster in and out of my mouth . I felt him get tighter in my mouth and he stilled against me for a second before I felt him shoot his load down my trough and scream my name at the same time. I swallowed everything he gave me. I absolutely love the taste of him, not many people like it, but if you don't eat garbage then you will do fine.

He took his dick out of my mouth and swung me over his shoulder and walked in the bathroom. He pressed me to the counter in front of a mirror with him pressed against my ass (because apparently demons really have the stamina). He looked at me through the mirror and began to massage my breast. Then one of his hands started to go down until it reached my clit. Within seconds, he thrust his two fingers in me. His thrust was so deep and unexpectedly that I fell apart instantly.

He slowly took his fingers out and I, in protest, wanted to scream, but all I could do is look at him through the mirror and plead with him with my eyes. And he just waited for me to open my eyes and he put his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. His eyes rolled back in his head. Eyes shut he started slowly to release his fingers from his mouth.

"Fuck, you taste so good, but it will be so much better if it is us together. It shows that you belong to me and that only my taste will ever be on you," and with that, he pinned the rest of my body to the counter, let my breast feel the cold of the marble and without a second thought he thrust hard in me from behind. One of his hands was in my hair tugging hard, so I looked at him in the mirror the other on my hip to still me.

"You like it when I fuck you, don't you? You like when I fuck you so hard that they will be bruises afterwards. I love fucking you sweet cunt, to fuck you hard and fast, " he said in a husky voice. After I got used to it, I started grinding against him and he spanked me, hard. I moaned. He did it again and again harder and in different spots, but I wanted more, I wanted him to thrust harder, deeper, faster. I wanted him to spank me firmly with all he had in himself. I knew it will hurt a little afterwards, but that is what we do from time to time. I like the pain and he got off by it. Our moans were resonating against the walls.

"You want me to spank you harder, dirty little girl?" All I could do is nod. He tightened his grip on my hair, so than I could almost see him from back. "Oh no sweetheart, I'm not going to do anything before you answer me."

"Yes, please do it harder! Please do it all harder as hard as you can!" I answered back to him and with that he let himself go.

"You asked for it, sugar," was all he said and he hit me harder that no doubt I would feel it for the next weeks. He fucked me harsher, so much that I surely would not walk proper for a while. The sounds of his hips meeting my wet skin echoed throughout the bathroom.

I could feel my walls tighten around him and he could too and I guess he didn't like that because he, in a threatening tone, growled, " Do not come until I let you."

I tried to think about anything else, but with every thrust and every hit it was harder, but I stayed. I felt him about to come and in seconds he shot his load in me, but didn't stop with this. He dragged his orgasm on for a while and then flicked his finger against my slit and whispered in my ear. "Come for me, my love," and with that I lost it. It felt like it was 10 orgasms, one after another, well it maybe not be 10, but at least 4.

He waited until I was done then slid out of me and gently took me in his arms and in the shower. He cleaned me and kissed every inch of my body.

Then he took me to bed and laid down with me and whispered, "I love you. You are all that matters to me. You've brought me to life, Phoebe. As long as we are together, we will make it work. I promise you, we will make it "


End file.
